Coming Clean
by LadyTaishya
Summary: Rin reflects back in time, and remember things that helps her through the most toughest time of her life. RinSess OneShot SongFic Tearjerker Review
1. Coming Clean

**Okay, my first one-shot! Well I was listening to Hilary Duff Coming Clean. It sounds sooo much like this little one-shot I thought up. Tearjerker…it was extremely hard for me to write. Song by Hilary Duff – Coming Clean**

It was a cold rainy night and Rin was traveling with Sesshoumaru. They decided to set up camp for the night in a cave. Rin was now eighteen and decided to watch the rain. She sat on the edge of the cave and looked out at the pouring rain. It was like god was crying and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

'_Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't coming back soon…'_ Rin thought. _'He wouldn't mind if I take a walk…_

Rin got up and started to head for the woods. She started to think of her life so far. '_I stayed with Lord Sesshoumaru most of my life…'_ She walked on and she was thinking to herself how thankful she was to be with Sesshoumaru. She had everything she wanted; she didn't need anything more but to know that Sesshoumaru loves her.

**_Let's go back_**

_**Back to the beginning**_

_**Back to when the earth**_

_**The sun, the stars all aligned**_

_**Cause perfect, doesn't feel so perfect**_

_**Tryin' to fit a square into a circle**_

_**Was no life**_

_**I defy**_

**-Rin POV-**

The rain started to soak me everywhere but it didn't matter. It gently slid down my cheeks, making it look like I was crying. My kimono gripped onto my body. It didn't matter I wanted to keep on walking. Besides…I love the rain.

The night was cold and I walked deeper into the forest. I wasn't even worried about how far I went from the campsite. I knew Lord Sesshoumaru didn't want me to go this far but something was pulling me closer.

_Keep on going…something is waiting for you…_

**_Let the rain fall down_**

_**And wake my dreams**_

_**Let it wash away**_

_**My sanity**_

_**Cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_**I wanna scream**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

Deeper…and Deeper…I walked into the woods. Every step was like a step to a place, which I have been waiting for. Like heaven…but better. The ground felt softer and moist by the rain. Closer and closer I get the faster my heartbeats. Now I know something was waiting for me…but what?

I suddenly reflect on my life again. Everything has happened…felt like a dream. Everything…felt like nothing. Something is going to happen I just know it…I feel so insecure, so unsafe…

_'Lord Sesshoumaru Where are you?'_

**_I'm shedding_**

_**Shedding every color**_

_**Tryin' to find a pigment of truth**_

_**Beneath my skin**_

_**Cause different**_

_**Doesn't feel so different**_

_**And going out is better**_

_**Than always staying in**_

_**Feel the wind**_

I walked to an opening with trees surrounding it, and right then my chest felt tight. My breath came short. I know where this place was I know everything. I remember now…this was when I first met Lord Sesshoumaru. This was when…

"Rin?" I heard a voice from behind me. I spun around to see who it was. Behind the trees I saw a tall dark shadow. A shadow that I knew too well…

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I felt my tears coming. It then mixes in with the rain; I know what's going to happen. He came out of the shadows with his hair wet sticking to his face. I closed my eyes tight trying to stop the tears. But it wouldn't.

**_Let the rain fall down_**

_**And wake my dreams**_

_**Let it wash away**_

_**My sanity**_

_**Cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_**I wanna scream**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

I felt his index finger on my chin tilting my face upwards. I opened my eyes and hugged him tight. I cried even harder. He knew I was crying he could smell it; it didn't matter if I hid in the rain. It never did.

"I'm scared…" I whispered. He held me tight, '_Lord Sesshoumaru…I'm scared…help me…Lord Sesshoumaru!'_

When Lord Sesshoumaru saved me with the Tenseiga he was cold, and ruthless. To save a person he has to feel kindness in his heart. I am not suppose to be alive right now…so death is repeating itself…I'm dying…I'm dying even more painfully inside than I am outside. I don't want to leave Lord Sesshoumaru.

**_I'm coming clean_**

_**Let the rain fall**_

_**Let the rain fall**_

_**I'm coming **_

"Lord Sesshoumaru…Don't let them take me! I don't want to go! Please! I don't want to die yet!" I cried clinging onto his clothing. He sat down with me in his arms, I couldn't tell if he was crying or not the rain slid down his cheeks like mine. We sat under the tree…when I first met Lord Sesshoumaru…when I first saw him…a Guardian Angel…

"I wont…" I heard him whisper to me. "I won't let them take you away from me Rin…My Rin" I felt a smile crept onto my face and closed me eyes. I had a lighter grip onto his clothing. The rain pounded on my face as I heard him say that to me.

'_My Rin…'_ I smiled at the thought…'_My Sesshoumaru…'_

I felt my breath getting shorter my heart started to stop, I felt my soul leaving my body. I wasn't scared anymore…My Sesshoumaru…he was with me, he believes in me…doesn't he?

"My Sesshoumaru…I will be with you…forever…" I whispered lightly enough for him to hear me.

**_Let the rain fall down_**

_**And wake my dreams**_

_**Let it wash away**_

_**My sanity**_

_**Cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_**I wanna scream**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

My grip loosened completely and I closed my eyes. I wasn't scared…I was happy. I knew Sesshoumaru loved me…no one can hear it but me…because I heard it in his heart. That was all I needed to go on. I can leave without any doubts.

He was with me and I will forever be with him, forever…and ever. Just like I wished for on that shooting star, just like I told him that night. Just like…I promised. Just like he promised.

'_Lord Sesshoumaru…please don't forget me…' _I thought as I passed on. I left hugging him, I don't know what is going to happen now…but whatever it is, I want everyone to know that whatever anyone does…I will never leave Sesshoumaru's side. I will always by right next to him…riding Ah and Un laughing and smiling. Picking flowers for him, forever…

**_Let's go back_**

_**Back to the beginning**_

****

**Omg…you don't know how hard that was for me to write…IM CRYING! Please Review…**

**Lady Taishya**


	2. How Rin Dies

This isn't an update. Many people asked how did Rin die. Well I guess I didn't make it clear enough, well here you go:

Do any of you remember way back when Rin first met Sesshomaru? When she was attacked by a pack a wolves Sesshomaru revived her. Am I correct? Well, when he revived her heart was still cold and he claimed that it was Tenseiga's doing. So I made it that the only way to revive someone you have to care for this person.

Well anyway, Rin was given let's say around almost ten years to live and after that she has to die. Like death repeats itself…if any of you watched Final Destination 2 you would know what I am saying. Well I hope this was clearer than before, Thank you for reading my one shot! Glad that a lot of you enjoyed it! I am hoping to write another One Shot soon, what do you think?

'Till Next Time!

Lady Taishya.


End file.
